Finding True Love?
by evilmoomilk
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a new student in Hong Kong a geek a dork a nerd whatever you call It who has many secrets. Syaoran Li a hunk, babe, rich famous, popular, coldhearted, and the most wanted bachelor in Asia. Who happens to be engaged too? S
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…sadly ;;**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a new student in Hong Kong a geek a dork a nerd whatever you call It who has many secrets. Syaoran Li a hunk, babe, rich famous, popular, cold-hearted, and the most wanted bachelor in Asia. Who happens to be engaged too? Obvious but hey read to find out, _who would have known tasting his lips I found love…_**

**A/N hey O mooevilmiruku here I'm new so please be kind to me and please no flames have a heart if you got a problem with this story tell me better yet help me out, feel free too…please?**

* * *

Default Chapter

The quiet condo in Tokyo looks so peaceful such quiet scenery

"HOEEEEEEE"

Well we spoke too soon

Beautiful emerald-eyed teenager screamed soon afterwards loud noises were heard coming from her room. She headed out but stops seeing an old lady by the door, obviously the housemaid.

"Miss Kinomoto do you want me to clean your room today?" the old lady asked kindly

"That's okay granny my rooms fine thanks for your offer you should just rest and go on a break okay?" Sakura smiled

"I'm sorry to ask this but can I have your autograph my nephew is a fan of yours" taking out a small magazine that said "piano magicians" with Sakura's beautiful face on the front cover

"Sure but please I'm not that good playing the piano, but thank you very much for your support and tell your nephew practice everyday and always try his best he could do anything that's what I did to reach the top but that's our little secret"

Sakura signed the magazine blushed and wink at the old lady.

Sakura Kinomoto also known as Saku (piano codename) a 17-year-old young lady that is home schooled. But they're something magical or special about her she is the mistress of the Clow Cards (A/N DURRRR ) she may not be famous but her piano skills are known all over the piano world in Japan which is not such a big deal there but still a big amount to provide her stalkers. Sakura has a black wolf beautifully designed on her left ankle she has no clue or memory on how she got it but her father always told her to never show it to anyone except close friends and family but she always puts fake skin on her left ankle.

"I'm going to be late, hope Otou-san won't go mad," Sakura mumbled softly as she ran fast around the streets in Tokyo.

Sakura was born in Tomoeda and live there till she was 11 and moved to Tokyo…were she was home schooled. Her family is rich the richest family in Japan a secret one too not many knows the richest of the Kinomoto family, plus the Kinomoto's are related to the Daidouji family who is famous for there Toys and clothes that they design. There was something that Sakura always loved to do under playing the piano and singing it was dancing and acting. She loved to dance and act she always has love itwhen she was little.

Sakura finally reach the restaurant that her father was waiting in.

"Otou-san"

Sakura hug her father

"Sakura"

"I'm sorry I'm late"

"That's okay Sakura"

"So what's important that you couldn't wait to tell me" Sakura asked looking in the menu she was starving

"Well Sakura…"

-**Hong Kong**-

"ENGAGE" an amber-eyed god yelled so loud making birds fly away.

"Mother…your joking right?"

"Syaoran…No were not kidding, me and my best friend promise that we will have our kids marry one another" Yelan, an elegant beautiful young lady, Syaoran mother told him in an orderly manner.

"B-B-But…arrrg!" Syaoran gave up and started walking out the door but before he reaches the door his mother screamed.

" See that unique black wolf on your left ankle…your fiancé has the same, you met her once you were too young to remember she had that tattoo with you"

Syaoran was shocked when he heard what his mother said but he continued walking wanting some fresh air and plus he had school.

Syaoran Li the most wanted bachelor in Asia, engage he sadly nodded his head. 

Syaoran Li roughly about six foot one well built slightly tanned and is known as the Ice-king. He is the next leader of the oldest and royal clan in china and the leader of a secret gang called " The Black Wolves" (A/N inspired by "Wild things" support that story go read it! XD) He was smart, a model, captain of the soccer team, a great dancer, and famous. The eye candy in every girls dream. He attends a magic/gang High school where people with magic, rich, and in a gang are the only people that go there.

On the way out he failed to notice his cousin, Eriol

"Arrg…I cant believe I'm engage, she must be like one of those other girls who cares more about there looks, statues, and money. How can my mother do this…but the same tattoo" whispering softly " I had it all my life it wasn't the same as any other black wolf in the clan and I'm the only one who has it on my left ankle…she must be special…"

"SYOARAN" a midnight blue haired guy with glasses yelled.

"Hey…Eriol" with a slight irritation in his voice

"I heard the news my little descendent…aren't you the lucky one"

Playfully punching Syaoran

"Arrg…shut up…she could be one of those stupid girls that stalks me wherever I go…can you believe it look at this black wolf I was always told that no one has the same tattoo in the gang but look my fiancé has the same" groaned Syaoran.

Syaoran went in his dark forest green Mercedes and went off to school. Eriol just stood taking in what Syaoran said smiling… _"I'm sorry Tomoyo and Syaoran I shall keep this secret to myself"_ and off he went in his Midnight blue BMW going to school also.

-**BACK TO SAKURA**-

"Sakura! Sakura are you there honey SAKURA!" Fujitaka yelled waving his hand over the blank face on Sakura

(Sakura's Mind) _W-W-What! I'm ENGAGE and going to Hong Kong…but ENGAGE_

-**FLASHBACK-**

"Well…Sakura…your going to Hong Kong b-b-but your mother and me promise our best friend that our youngest child will go and marry each other and you being are youngest is engage to her son" Fujitaka said kindly in an orderly fashioned way, " do this for me…and your…mother"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_Mom…Mom…yes I'll do this for you Otou-san and Okaa-san _(A/N is this how you say mom in Japanese?)

"Otou-san… yes I'll go to Hong Kong" Sakura said with a small smile

Her father smiled a huge smile and hug Sakura

" Thank you for understanding our promise we made…you'll be going to Hong Kong attending Touya and Yukito's School that there teaching…Miruku Highschool"

"HOEEEE!" Sakura smiled a big smile and hug her father once more, " I cant wait when am I leaving"

"Tonight Honey…don't worry about your packing ill tell Rose to pack your belongings Rose will be going with you"

"Hai…Otou-san can we eat now…growl I'm starving"

Sakura smiled a cute smile all her father could do was chuckle and called a waitress for there order.

_Just wait Hong Kong here I come…_

* * *

**A/N I know it sucks but hey at least I can get better sorry for anything bad about it…I need a beta reader anyone willing to help me?**

**Anymooo see ya soon…just to let you know I update every Sunday or within a week…**

**My beta reader angels please come to me soon…**

**WoOOtness **

**EvilMiruKu ()**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey Santa I tried to be a good girl so does that count as having CCS as my gift for Christmas cause apparently I don't own it yet CLAMP still does!

A/N: I just notice something **waaahh** why can't we have smiley's on?

OO I LOVE YOU MY REVIEWERS…I still need a beta reader.

Some titles are based on Sakura and Syaoran's point of view

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a new student in Hong Kong a geek a dork a nerd whatever you call It who has many secrets. Syaoran Li a hunk, babe, rich famous, popular, cold-hearted, and the most wanted bachelor in Asia. Who happens to be engaged too? Obvious but hey read to find out, **_who would have known tasting his kiss I would find love…_**

* * *

**__**

Chapter One: Hong Kong I'm Here

"Whoa Syaoran…is she hot?"

Syaoran glared at the guy

"It's Li to you"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, _just because his a wolf his my friend what a jackass and what the fuck how did he know…oh ya he was asking Mika a question that's why he was in that area_

"Hey, dude, if I hear this rumor going on, you wish you never been in this so called gang wolf"

Just that cold glare voice he shivered and ran nodding his head, apparently he was smart enough to know not to get into Li's bad side even though you're a member you still have minor enemies only in the battle field they leave there personal life out.

Syaoran look around the room seeing all his friends with questions in their faces, they look scared to ask which is a good thing he wasn't in the mood to say anything soon afterwards Eriol walk in.

" If you want answers, ask Eriol…my morning was frustrating and school was boring leave me alone"

He left to go to his private chamber or a.k.a. his favorite tree; he heard the screams mostly from Mei-lin asking Eriol with idiotic irritating questions.

Only one question rang in his head though _I have to ask mother, when is she coming?_

**-Somewhere Else in the school-**

"KAWAIIII!" Nakuru squealed, "Sakura-Chan coming in an hour, is it true Kaho?"

Kaho smiled happily also, "Yes, Touya told me earlier after his father called but he hated the fact that we can't pick her up apparently…"

Kaho told her everything about the arrange marriage.

"So your telling our cute little Saku-chan is getting pick up by the mother of the baboon to get to know each other and drops Sakura at our house before dinner" Naruku said in one calm voice, "When's dinner?"

"In two hours" –Naruku and Kaho's eyes went dot eyed-

"WAAAHHHH WITH YUKITO'S AND SAKURA AND TOUYA'S AND OMG KERO AND SOUPPY LOVE FOR FOOD WE HAVE TO START COOKING NOW!" Kaho and Nuruku yelled at the same time gathering their stuff grab their husband Yukito and Touya dragging them out of the school in the speed of light.

"Weird I just saw Sensei Mizuki and Sensei Akizuki drag Sensei Kinomoto's out of school like a heard of bulls" a grown up looking Takashi asked his girlfriend Chiharu.

"Stop saying Lies look around you" with that he received a bump on his head he looks around, a peaceful scenery was found.

**-Hong Kong Airport-**

"With my sad goodbyes to my friends in Japan and Father Well, Hong Kong here I am" Sakura sighed she was wearing a long white layered styled skirt that has pink cherry blossoms on the side and a light pink long selves shirt with a lightly graphical picture of a wolf howling to the moonlight was found and the nice white sunglasses she wore, thanks to Tomoyo, she was just a eye sore. People where staring at her wondering if she was a celebrity. She didn't like the attention but she was use to it.

She spotted a sign that said Sakura she thought it was her Onii-chan but she saw an old tall man.

"Yes?" Sakura asked

"Are you by any chance Miss Kinomoto? I'm Wei a head butler for Mrs.Yelan" Wei bowed his head.

With the mention of the Mrs.Yelan she remembered about that whoever was her fiancé she was his mother.

"Ohayo, please there's no need to bow your head to me where are the same –she lightly rises his head- nice to meet you Mr.Wei-san I'm Sakura Kinomoto please call me Saku any friend of Mrs.Yelan is a friend of mines and I hate formalities" Sakura bowed

Wei was shocked no one ever bowed to him like he was a superior he was touch by her kindness, he swore that he would protect and grant ever wish she demands for life.

"I'm honored to have a friend like you but will you please follow me Mrs.Yelan would like a talk with you"

Sakura blushed at his comment and walk towards to a very expensive looking car. Apparently Yelan saw everything and was touched by her kindness that made her grow teary a little remembering her deceased friend.

Sakura went in the car nervously meeting a beautiful elderly woman.

"Ahh, you must be Sakura you can call me Aunty Yelan, it nice to meet you" Yelan hug Sakura and smiled. Sakura love her that instant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, hoe? Your so beautiful" Sakura commented making Yelan blushed no one never made her blushed except for Nadeshiko, Wei watch in amusement to see his master blushed so easily in a long time and smiled to his self, this girl really was something.

"Why thank you Sakura your beautiful yourself just like your mother"

"Hoe…" Sakura blushed furiously

"Haha… your so Kawaii" while pinching her cheek

Sakura blushed more making her a human tomato Yelan and Wei could only laugh. Yelan and Wei really enjoyed their ride to her brother's house and thank god it was traffic because they didn't want her to leave that soon. They learned everything about her and loved her more.

"Sakura do you know what kind of school Miruku is?" Yelan suddenly ask

"Hmm, I'm not quiet sure, a very good educated school?"

"Well that's half true but the truth is well it's a gang school, not everyone there is in a gang but if your not its usually rich kids, but they do have magic and I understand you have a quiet powerful magic to Mistress" Yelan smiled when she saw the shocked face on Sakura

"Don't worry your secrets safe with us boy does your guardians have a tummy or what?"

Sakura laughed

"Yes they do…umm I've been wondering I'm a wolf right just like my brothers and their wife"

Yelan was surprised about this question, Fujitaka never told her anything

"Well yes didn't your father tell you, hmmm well your father and mother are also wolves and very important to the gang such as you are since after all you're my sons fiancé, but yes you are a wolf and you well always be protected"

"I've been wondering when do I meet my fiancé"_ I don't even know his name yet_

"Well at Christmas eve that's the engagement party"

"Hoe…that long"

"Yes apparently your father and I suggested that we gave you guys time to think and you to get use to Hong Kong but you'd never know you might befriend him without knowing so"

"Hoe…"

There talk so ended when they arrive at Touya's madhouse…Sakura was awed of the beauty of the house. She felt so lucky she said her good byes to Aunty Yelan and Wei then went up to the door to see her family.

"Madam I say Syaoran is lucky to have her, she's quiet a catch"

"Yes she is…we better pick up Syaoran at her sister apartment or he'll go crazy once again"

They Drove away but looking back until they couldn't see Sakura anymore for she had entered the house…

To be continued…

* * *

**Well how was it I know its bad but hey I'm still working on it **

**Review and no flames please but ill understand if you do **

_**I still need a beta reader!**_

Gang thingy tattoo's and stuff

Black silver eyes- Leader/co-leader/big importance

Black blue/red outline- Family and impotence

Silver- regular

EvilMiruku wootness


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: OMG wtf I created CCS not clamp…hehe just kidding CCS belongs to clamp

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a new student in Hong Kong a geek a dork a nerd whatever you call It who has many secrets. Syaoran Li a hunk, babe, rich famous, popular, cold-hearted, and the most wanted bachelor in Asia. Who happens to be engaged too? Obvious but hey read to find out, **_who would have known tasting his kiss I would find love…_**

A/N a new chapter is here I'm so tired I went camping at the mountains I didn't know Hawaii could be that beautiful lol well nothing to say but I forgot to say my thanks to all you reviewers…. YOU ROCK MY SOXS!

Hmm oh ya if you didn't notice I'm making Yukito related to Sakura as in a Brother Touya and Yukito are twin's… its weird but hey it's my story.

* * *

Chapter Two – Back with old Friends; Bumping 

"HOEEEE!"

Sakura was killed with many hugs and sequels of Kawaii for Touya, Yukito, Naruku, and Kaho rushed to Sakura as they heard the doorbell. For what seemed like days to Sakura they all stop talking and just stared at her.

"Hi everyone I missed you all" Sakura gave them a Big warm smile and a growling stomach

"Haha I see the Kaijuu is still the Kaijuu she is haha lets go and eat" Touya chuckled but in return he yelled Oww holding his foot, " Sakura no Kaijuu"

All Yukito Naruku and Kaho could do was laugh boy did they miss this scène.

"Hey lets all go to the dinning room cause boy aren't we all starving?" Kaho asked but in reply all she had was Yukito and Naruku following the loud voices of Touya and Sakura's quarreling for they wanted to eat, "Hey"

They ate their big feast happily as if they haven't eaten in days until…

"SAKURA!" a yellow golden Kero and a dark black purplish Suppi arrives

"SUPPI KERO" Sakura ran to her miniature guardians hugging them tightly, "Ohh how I miss you guys"

"We missed you to Sakura" Kero said

"Yeah we did do you know how many times I spend my nights playing video games with Kero he can never take the fact that he cant beat me" Spinel smiled

-Twitch-" Hey Suppi! I beat you like 100 times!" Kero shouted

" But that's when I gave you chance haha" Suppi smiled

"Hey can we just eat?" Kaho asked

"YUM!" both Suppi and Kero yelled and ran to their plate full of food

Soon everyone else followed and ate also enjoying the big meal of sushi, noodles, dumplings, and many more. Once they finished Kaho asked for everyone to go to the living room while she asks Kero and Spinel to unpack Sakura's belonging.

"Sakura you start school tomorrow go to the office first to get your schedule" Yukito told Sakura

"Yes thank you for telling me" Sakura answered with a big huge smile

"So umm tell more, more about the school I'm going to I know that you guys are teachers there but what are you teach—

"SAKURA-CHAN"

Everyone turned around there they found a handsome guy with red blazing hair with black tips, silver green eyes, and 6 feet tall.

"My Saku-chan is back how wonderful!"

Sakura Looked up and found "KETCHUP!"

"Small Fries!"

Sakura missed that name and miss him also, so they hugged. Ketchup Li, yes his related to Syaoran, cousin to be exact he knows everything about the engagement thing since after all Yelen baby sister son is Ketchup. Ketchup lived in Hong Kong was also the same age as Yukito and Touya so they where best pals and Mei-lin being the girl who loved Japan visits Ketchup. That's how Ketchup, Mei-lin and Sakura met also.

"Hey no fair how come Ketchup gets to call you small fries but I cant call you Kaijuu?" Touya smirk.

Sakura just stomp his foot, and that lead to chuckles from everyone.

"Acckk!"

Everyone in the Living room

"So yeah, answer my question, what's your role in this school of mines?" Sakura ask once more.

"I'm your Social Studies or History teacher," Yukito answered

"I'm your science" Kaho answered

"Home-eco is me!" Naruku answered brightly

Touya smirked "aren't you the lucky bugger I'm your Math"

Sakura glared at him as we all know Sakura hates math.

Ketchup causally says "headmaster"

"Hoe…you are?"

"Yes my mother created the school after all I'm a Li"

Sakura was amazed and Ketchup couldn't help it but grab Sakura and they started dancing up and down saying isn't this cool and junk. Ketchup has a feminine heart but that doesn't mean his gay his as straight as an arrow.

"Yadda Yadda okay stop that and Sakura guess what the Mr.K's (Touya and yukito Kinomoto and Ketchup) PE and Drama teachers" Touya said.

Sakura look at all of them and stop at Ketchup they started squealing. Until sakura stop and notice someone was missing.

"Where's Yue-san?"

"Yue lives with Eriol his coming here tomorrow he just mentally called me feeling your aura" Kero said

"Eriol-san? Wow"

"Okay I think its time for bed seeing that you got school and we got work, ketchup are you staying over tonight?" Kaho ordered and asked. Ketchup just nodded his head crazily and took out his PJ and Clothes magically, "I'll take that as a yes"

But before anyone could stand up Sakura asked a question.

"Where all wolves right?"

Everyone look at one another and took out there shirt well the guys did man was it sexy I mean they toned muscle's and tanned skin and the girls just spread out there shirt showing there shoulders. Each and every one of them had a Black wolf with silver eyes.

"What did you expect us being tigers?" Ketchup blurted out, everyone laugh but Sakura just stared.

"Huh?"

"Oh Sakura just stay away from anyone with Tigers tattoos wolves worst enemies don't want to cross with one of those sluts and whores and also stay away from any non gang people the sluts or popular ones are just deadly annoying" Touya said seriously to Sakura.

Sakura just nodded her head and off everyone went to sleep.

**/While all of this happened/(with Syaoran)**

"Mother!" Syaoran said happily glad to see his mother so he could get away from his pinching sisters

"Hi Syaoran, get your things and I'll meet you in the car while I say hi to your sister"

Syaoran gather all of his stuff in a nick of time and went to the car just as he exited the door his sister (A/N can someone tell me their names and age order or youngest to oldest) came out of the bath room like Yelen Knew what she was ganna ask Yelan said "She's Wonderful"

Syaoran greeted a small hi to Wei and positioned himself in back of the car he ask Eriol to drive back his Mercedes back home since he wanted to talk to his mother. No sooner Yelan arrived. Then off they went to their castle.

This is it Syaoran asked your mother when hell will come into your life… 

"Mother when am I going to met my fiancé?"

Yelan smiled,_ I think I'll leave the part that she's already here in Hong Kong_ "Christmas eve darling"

Yes its still December! 

Syaoran can finally rest in peace or can he?

MORNING 

Sakura woke up a little lat this morning with the help of Touya's bucket of water. Over the night Sakura was thinking they said not to get attracted to socialize mummies of the school I think I'll just be a Dork. So Sakura got ready hey auburn pretty shoulder length hair pulled back into a think French braid. Big Humongous reading glasses hiding her mysterious beautiful emerald eyes. And overall she told ketchup her plan and everyone else after she brushed her teeth so ketchup gave her an old school uniform. Transforming her into the next beauty queen to the today's geek. She ate her breakfast alone since after all her brothers and sister in laws where teachers and Ketchup the headmaster had to go on campus earlier. Sakura notice the time and notice she was late.

"Waah I'm ganna be late!" Sakura ran all over the house gathering her belongings saying bye to her mothers picture "woops cant forget about you now" Sakura grab a necklace with a silver ring with a cherry blossom on it. Inside of it was engrave the words little wolf and cherry blossom. Sakura forgot who gave it to her but some how she always wore it and it always gave her good luck. Sakura didn't even bother to put it around her neck but just grab it and ran to her school by following the auras she felt.

Syaoran woke up happily but to late so he was a bit grumpy but happy because he knew his fiancé wouldn't come till Christmas Eve.

"Arrg I don't care if I'm late like they can do anything about it" Syaoran said as he entered the empty hallway. Its was silent until he heard loud footsteps and he didn't know where it came from but it came louder and louder until…BAM someone hit him.

Sakura didn't watch where she was going and ran unto someone she told herself to run back and say sorry but instead she just yelled.

"Sorry!"

Syaoran didn't know what to say someone just bumped into him but what more was something caught on his eyes a silver ring neaklace. He picked it up and somehow felt a strange feeling like it was important he look at the ring carefully and read.

"_Little wolf and Cherry Blossom"_

TBC… 

**Sorry for the long update my comp got jammed only now I got it fix and man I forgot my ideas but hey I still got it in meeh.**

**Review please and no flames!**

**-Evilmiruku**


End file.
